


Mon petit chat

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Jace had to admit his brother acted a bit strangely sometimes, but this was weird even for him.They’d been walking to a mission, all geared up and strolling through New York, on their way to slay some demons, when Alec spotted a cat walking along a low wall beside them. And he started talking to it“Are you serious? You can’t follow me everywhere, I told you I would be fine!”





	Mon petit chat

Jace had to admit his brother acted a bit strangely sometimes, but this was weird even for him. 

They’d been walking to a mission, all geared up and strolling through New York, on their way to slay some demons, when Alec spotted a cat walking along a low wall beside them. And he started talking to it 

“Are you serious? You can’t follow me everywhere, I told you I would be fine!”

The cat looked guilty, or as guilty as cats can, and nuzzled its black head against Alec’s arm, making the usually stoic Shadowhunter laugh and scratch between its ears.   
“You’re being ridiculous, and don’t give me those kitten eyes, they don’t work on me.”

Jace stopped walking and watched his Parabatai pat the cat, his big hands running along the dark fur and scratch those flicking ears. The cat purred and rubbed its head all over the Nephilim, letting out a pleased meow as Alec bent to kiss its forehead. 

“You’re so cute. But you really don’t have to worry about me, I’m actually pretty good at my job, if you’d forgotten.” 

Jace had no idea what was happening, and turned to his sister to see if she did. She was biting her lip to try and stop from laughing as she watched Alec fuss over the cat. Jace whispered to her as Alec continued to talk to the feline. 

“Do you know what’s happening?”

The Lightwood shook her head, smiling. “I guess he made a friend? Doesn’t Magnus have a lot of cats? Maybe it’s one of his.”

Well, Alec was certainly talking to it like he knew it well. They looked back to him, to find he was putting the cat on the ground beside him.

“You can walk with us, but only because I know you’ll follow anyway, like you have been all week.”

Jace was more than a little concerned, and it only increased when the cat meowed in annoyance at his comment, making Alec laugh again as they walked down the street together. 

“Yes, you have! I saw you yesterday!”

Izzy let out a snort of laughter and slapped a hand over her mouth. Jace just…

He threw his hands up and turned around to keep walking. “You know what? Alec has never been good at making friends, so let’s just count this as a very weird, possibly concerning, win.”

It only got worse when they were around the corner from their mission site, and Alec turned to the cat. 

“You have to go home now, I won’t have you getting in the middle of this.”

He watched the cat expectantly as if it actually understood what he was saying, and put his hands on his hips when the cat looked up at him and let out an unhappy meow. 

“Don’t whine, this is my job, I have to go. And you have work to do at home.”  
Jace rubbed at his temples as Alec bent down to pick the cat up, cuddling it as it snuggled its head to his neck and rubbed it’s face under his chin. 

Alec smiled looking down at it. “I love you too, now turn back so I can give you a proper kiss.”

Okay, that was enough. Jace stepped forward to intervene when the cat began to shimmer, it’s form morphing and growing until it was no longer a cat at all but a handsomely dressed Magnus being held in Alec’s arms. The warlock smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s happy mouth. 

“I’m sorry, darling, I just hate to think you’re in danger every day. I worry.”

Alec cradled him in his arms, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold, and kissed him back before rubbing their noses together. 

“I know you do. But it’s okay, you’re so cute as my little kitten.”

Jace watched them with a frown, Isabelle erupting with laughter as he yelled, arms waving around him. “WOULD YOU TWO STOP BEING SO WEIRD, WE HAVE A MISSION TO GO ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> lol I've had this idea since i watched 2x8 and saw Iris as as cat let me know what you think?


End file.
